1. Technical Field
A device for applying a functional formulation on a garment is disclosed which comprises a compact structure provided with an applicator tip for dispensing the functional formulation. The device includes a reservoir with the applicator tip disposed at one end of the reservoir. The reservoir is preferably connected to an absorbent pad dispenser. Suitable laundry formulations for use in association with the device are also disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional laundering processes using automatic washing machines are known. When using conventional detergents, stains can be difficult to remove from laundry items. Stains such as motor oil, blood, coffee, ink, dirt, grass, etc can be difficult to remove. In order to effectively remove tough stain, it is desirable to pre-treat (or pre-spot) the stains before the laundry items are washed. Typically, a pre-spotting formulation is delivered to the stain and the formulation-treated stain is rubbed or scrubbed so that the stain is loosened, dislodged, or dissolved. Thereafter, the treated stain is effectively removed by one of the conventional laundering processes.
Devices and processes for pre-treating stains are also well known in the art. One currently marketed stain treatment device resembles a large felt tip marker in structure but which includes an applicator tip or nib that dispenses a clear stain-removing formulation from a reservoir. While this and other similar devices are suitable to treat small everyday stains on clothing, it is generally ineffective in treating large tough stains as the device does not include a scrubbing surface and is not suitable for scrubbing or rubbing the formulation-treated stains.
Another problem associated with current stain treatment devices is the lack of ability to effectively remove stains and excess formulation from the laundry item during the treatment. These devices merely function to “dilute” or “spread” the stains to make them less visible as opposed to removing the stains from the clothing. While the tough stains may be lighter than it was before treatment, it may still be difficult to completely remove the tough stains by a subsequently laundering process as the stains are not effectively loosened or dislodged.
In order to effectively remove the stains and excess formulation, efforts have been made to provide an absorbing mechanism to the current devices. The improved devices generally include an applicator disposed at one end for applying a stain removal formulation and an absorbent mechanism disposed at the other end of the device. These devices, however, fail to combine an effective stain removal formulation, an effective and efficient applicator tip and an effective absorbent pad mechanism. For example, while one such device includes discrete absorbent pads that may be used, broken off and discarded after they become discolored, the mechanism for advancing the pads out a pad holder is awkward and non-ergonomic. More importantly, the absorbent pads included in those devices does not have a stiff scrubbing surface and therefore cannot function to both distribute the formulation on the clothing and scrub the stains after the stains are saturated with the formulation.
Motorized stain removal brushes are also known in the art. These brushes, however, do not include a reservoir for containing a stain treatment formulation or an applicator for delivering the formulation to the stains. Moreover, the brushes do not include an absorbent member and therefore cannot absorb the loosened stains or excess formulation. Furthermore, as only one set of bristles is included in one brush, it cannot be quickly and conveniently replaced after the bristles are worn or damaged.
In addition to the stain removal applications discussed above, there is also a need for an applicator that delivers a functional formulation to a desired surface, distribute the formulation on the surface, and wicks off excess formulation from the surface. When the formulation is a surface cleaner, the applicator may further function to scrub or rub the formulation-treated surface to improve the cleaning performance thereof.
Hence, there is a need for a laundry pre-treating device that delivers an effective pre-spotting formulation to stains on laundry items and loosens the stains by scrubbing the formulation-treated stains before the laundry items are washed in a conventional laundering process. Further, there is a need for an applicator that conveniently applies a functional formulation to a washable article. Still further, there is a need for an applicator that includes an plurality of absorbent scrubbing pads that is conveniently dispensed and each functions to engage the formulation-treated surface thereby either cleaning the surface or wick the formulation from the surface, or both.